In certain applications, there is a need for low latency video transmission between a video source and a video display. For example, it may be desirable that video frames captured by a camera are displayed almost instantaneously on a display positioned several meters or more from the camera. Such an arrangement could correspond to a visual aid for the driver of a vehicle to enable blind spots to be seen, for example when reversing the vehicle.
While techniques can be used to achieve relatively low transmission times over a wired interface, such as a serial interface, there are challenges in reducing the latency in the video transmission, in other words the time required for video encoding, transmission and decoding, while maintaining an acceptable video quality.
There is thus a need in the art for a device and method for encoding a video signal that results in a reduced latency for the video transmission and decoding operations.